To achieve magnetic recording densities beyond 1 Terabit per inch squared or Tb/in2, smaller grain size (e.g., less than 6 nanometers or nm) media may be required. These increased magnetic recording densities can demand higher Ku materials for the recording layer to sustain thermal stability, such as L10 ordered FePt alloys. Due to high anisotropy, FePt media is generally not writable with conventional recording heads. Therefore, either exchange coupled composite media structures or heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) is needed. HAMR writing occurs near the Curie temperature (Tc) and Tc distribution (σTc) will generally have strong effect on recording performance. However, measuring Tc distribution (σTc) remains a significant challenge in the industry.